Adventures with Dan
by Scarlet Mayhem
Summary: Hello, erm, this is a little story about Danisnotonfire and other Youtubers. Its about this girl who meets Dan and stuff. Its rated M because of adult themes ad language. No Phan or nothing too sexual in this one (sorry for all you perverts out there) Hope you enjoy, reviews and stuff are always welcome n
1. Chapter 1

**I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkk!**

**Two years jeeeeze its been a while. **

**But since MCR broke up and wrecked my life, I'm going to do another fanfiction based on Danisnotonfire ^_^ **

**I really hope you guys like this one, other youtubers will be mentioned and stuff! (Obviously I do not own YouTube/ Danisnotonfire/ any other persons included) **

**Chapter 1**

Emily's p.o.v

I was awake. All night.

My alarm rang out for 7:30am, and I swung my legs out of bed. Looking at myself in the mirror, I noticed how little I was able to sleep last night. My eyes looked like someone had punched me square in the eye. I tried to cover my eyes with as much concealer as humanly possible. I put on a lick of liquid eyeliner and got dressed. My uniform was terrible; oh I forgot to mention. It was my first day of year 11 in a brand new school. I was terrified to say the least, as I wasn't the greatest at making new friends. I mean, I wasn't a complete bitch, and I think I'm easy-going, so I hoped for the best.

I looked at myself again in the mirror, God I was looked a mess. My eyes still looked bloodshot even with the make up on, my skin was a deadly pale, and my freshly dyed red, and orange ombre hair was like a birds nest. I grabbed my bag and walked out of my room; heart pounding due to the thought of a brand new school. I walked down the stairs and was greeted by my mum and dad.

"Morning love, get much sleep?" Mum asked, while giving me a plate of a full English breakfast.

"Not at all…" I mumbled, barely keeping my eyes open.

"Red hair fading into orange at the ends, nice Em, freshly dyed?" Dad asked.

I replied only with a grunt; meaning yes.

"Well, nice one idiot, you might get sent home on your first day." Dad laughed.

"Lets hope so…" I mumbled again.

"That's not a positive way to start the day! It's a brand new start, a way to re-invent yourself. Haven't you ever wanted another chance?" Mum asked.

She was right; I did want to change and improve myself. To be honest, I had loads of friend at my old school. I loved it, but Dad got a new job so we had to move to Berkshire. I nodded in agreement of my Mothers statement but said nothing.

"Oh love, I'm sorry about having to move suddenly. I know you liked your old school, but I'm sure this one will be just as good" My Dad said, while kissing my forehead.

"Its cool. No worries. Do what you gotta do right?" I said, while faking a smile. "I have to leave now. Ill see you later."

"What about your breakfast?" My mum said concerned.

I took a big bite out of my toast, and said "I'm done" with a mouthful. "Ill have it later."

I walked out the door, put my headphones in, and walked to school, making sure I wasn't too late or too early. I walked into the office and asked for my form and the basic instructions from the posh lady. She gave me a map and told me to wait outside the headteachers office. I walked outside for a good 10 minutes before the head summoned me into her lair.

"Emily Wilson is it? Nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Keech." She put a hand out for a handshake, and put on a really enthusiastic voice.

I sat down while she went through the basic rules, and what's ~expected of me~ as a student.

"Firstly, the hair. Normally I wouldn't allow such bright colours, however as you're a new student and your previous school informed me of extra outside school groups you were in, and your grade point average, ill let you off. But please nothing brighter than this" She said while pointing at my flaming hair.

Its true; I did a crazy amount of after school groups. And my grades were pretty good also. Making me think of this, I realised how much I'd miss my old school and friends. I was doing well at school, I had loads of friends, I had everything.

"Thank you Mrs. Keech, I'll try not to let you down" I laughed. Oh and my speciality was charming teachers and parents.

She sent me to my first lesson; this is where it gets interesting. This is where I walk into class late and the entire class stares at me, judging me, calling me the new kid. I breathed in and knocked on the door. First lesson was English, brilliant. I loved English, but didn't want to draw to much attention to myself. I heard a quiet "come in" and I opened the door. The whole classroom went deadly silent as I walked in the door, and every single pair of eyes looked at me up and down. I felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Hello, you must be Emily, you're new am I correct?" My teacher asked.

I gave a slight nod as the class was STILL staring at me. I think it was my hair, God damn it. I knew it was a bad idea.

"Well there is a spare seat at the back, we're reading Of Mice & Men, and we're discussing the symbolic references."

I looked over at the back, thank god. No one was sitting there; it was a two seat desk, so I'd have it all to myself. I sat down and began reading, as the class slowly starting to talk again. A girl in front of me with dark brown hair, with a block fringe turned around to speak to me. She had delicate features, with big brown eyes, and olive skin. Me personally, I was the opposite. I had a sharp jawline, sharp pointy nose, pale skin, and big blue/ green eyes.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth. Everyone calls me Lizzie though." She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Emily," I smiled back.

"How you finding the school so far?" Lizzie asked.

"I haven't ran into a complete dickhead so far, so not too bad so far!" I laughed.

"Oh you will... don't worry about that. I couldn't help but notice you have the Hunger Games pin on your bag; that's pretty impressive Em." Lizzie grinned.

"You're a fan aswell!?" I exclaimed, grinning.

"Of course! Its great to have an actual decent new person coming into the school for a change."

"Well, I'm happy to live up to your expectations" I smiled. Wow, had I actually made a friend? That wasn't too hard. "At least I had this desk to myself, so no dickhead can sit next to me." I laughed.

"Keep dreaming, Dan sits there, he is just late today" Lizzie teased.

"Who is Dan?" I asked.

"This dude, he is alright actually. Likes the same things as you do by the looks of things. You'll get along just fine."

Looks like my good luck has run out, I bet Lizzie is making him sound nicer than what he is actually like. Just has Lizzie turned around back to her desk, the classroom door opened and my mouth dropped open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Emily's p.o.v**

Who the fuck just walked in the door? He was perfect looking, I couldn't even stop staring, it was so embarrassing. Shortly followed by the beautiful lad who just walked in, a dreadful looking chav walked in behind him.

"Please let Dan be the fit one, please let Dan be the fit one, please let Dan be the fit one, " I begged to myself.

"Late again are we lads?" The teacher sighed.

"He was late as well? Probably busy being gay, ha, zing, burn…" Said the chav. What the fuck, that didn't even make any sense.

"How come you're late? Got kicked off Jeremy Kyle for being too ugly?" The beautiful lad smirked. _Jesus Christ._ Shortly followed by the class laughing and going "oooooooooohh".

"Lads, shut up and sit down." The teacher said. God I hope the more attractive one was this ~Dan~. The chav was walking towards to me looking at me… no… no… please god no… What the hell was Lizzie on about?! He was a twat. Nothing like she was describing him.

"Alright babe, what's your name then?" He said, jeeze he stunk of cigarettes and weed.

"Erm, Emily." I said.

"You're a bit of alright you know, nice to see some fresh meat around here, especially when she's so fit." He laughed, showing his crooked teeth. "I'm Garry, but call me Gaz"

"Sure." I said looking down awkwardly.

"How about you and me meet each other properly huh?" He smiled like a creep.

"No thanks" I said bluntly. Thank God he wasn't Dan, I would have had to kill myself if I would have had to sit with him for a year.

"Garry, piss off, I need to get to my seat" The other boy said, who was obviously Dan.

Garry said bye, and gave me another perverted stare. Jesus Christ, I felt so violated.

"Hello! Who are you?" Dan laughed.

"E- Emily" I stammered. _Emily come on, get your confidence showing, be easy-going, be friendly, be sexy, be attractive, be perfect COME ON. _

"Hello, I'm Dan, nice to meet you" Dan smiled.

"You too, whoa, you like Muse?" I asked. I noticed a Muse sticker stuck onto his folder.

"Yes! Insanely. Do you?"

"Dude, best concert I've been to in my life" I smiled.

"We're going to get along just fine…" Dan chuckled while getting out his books. "Oh and don't worry about Garry. He is harmless, just a little pervert really."

"Yeah I noticed…." I smirked.

"How do you like the school then?" Dan asked, looking into my eyes, which made me go all weird and funny inside.

"Erm… It's not bad thanks. You and Lizzie seem like the only decent people here" I laughed.

"There are a few other cool people as well, I promise" Dan said reassuringly . "Oh, and how the fuck did you get away with your hair?!"

"My old school gave me a good word, the head let me off" I smirked.

"Lucky you, if that were anyone else they would be dead" Dan laughed.

It was great that Dan was so cool, he was so lovely and I felt like myself round him.

"You know, if you're really lucky, I would show you round the school" Dan winked.

"Well I'm a lucky girl what can I say" I laughed. _Oh god. _

Suddenly, the classroom door swung open and Mrs. Keech came walking towards our English teacher, and whispered in his ear. _Thanks for ruining the mildly flirtatious mood Keech… _

"Dan, Emily, can you both step outside with me and bring your bangs. Don't worry you're not in trouble." Mrs. Keech chuckled.

I gave Dan a look as if to say ""What the fuck is going on" and he replied by shrugging his shoulders. We stepped outside and the cold air of the corridor made me feel a lot better.

"Right Dan, I want you to show Em around, we don't want her getting lost, and being as you two are top English students I doubt one lesson missed wont be the end of the world. Answer any questions she may ask Dan. Thanks." Mrs Keech said while walking off. She is slowly beginning to be my favourite teacher in the whole world.

"Okay… That timing could not have been more impeccable…" Dan laughed. "So, where do you want to go first?"

"Lets just have a walk round school?" I asked. The walk would make me feel a lot better. Being in that stuffy classroom was the worst thing possible, and having bit of a panic didn't help either. The cool breeze and the ease of talking to Dan helped a lot.

"Em, I think you're cool. Like, I think you're really cool" Dan smiled.

"Thank you, I think you're cool too I guess." I laughed awkwardly.

""You guess"?! Fine bitch, whatever, the feeling isn't mutual I get it…." Dan said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up" I laughed.

"I'm feeling a movie, and pizza." Dan looked down awkwardly, then looked at me, then looked down again.

"What, right now? Well I don't know my friend, we'll in school—"

"Not now, you fucking retard, after school, this weekend maybe, I don't know.." Dan looked at his shoes again.

I could tell me felt awkward, but what was weirder was the fact that this guy barely knows me and wants to ask me out. Not to mention he is beyond attractive and not even in my league at all.

"Of course I will Dan, that sounds nice." I smiled.

"Brilliant." Dan grinned, "here's my number. Call me about it yeah?" He said.

The bell rang out for the next lesson, and I was beyond happy for the rest of the day. Nothing else happened really, maths was dead, physics was shit and biology was terrible. However, the thought of Dan being remotely interested in me made the day go a lot quicker.

I got home, kicked my shoes off, and stared at Dan's number on my phone. _It's way too early to call him now isn't? Yeah I'll leave it, I don't want to sound too desperate or anything. _

I took off all my clothes and weighed myself. No, no, no. Not good. Too fat way too fat. I immediately went for a jog, hopefully this would lose some awful fat that clung onto my body. My stomach growled desperately for food. _No, don't eat. You can do this Em come on. _

I guess this is the part where I explain myself. I've suffered from an eating disorder for a couple of years now. My parents are helping me through it, but I still get bad days. Nothing too bad though, my parents are so worried they practically force food down my throat, and I'm trying desperately to get a healthy weight again. I got home from my jog, with my legs aching and my face all red and sweaty. I jumped into the shower and did some homework and extra studies for the school. I kept on checking my phone. Should i? No… Its too early… Oh fuck who am I kidding, I have to speak to him. I sent him a text saying

"_Hello, Emily here, just wanted you to have my number or whatever, haha __ bye! XXX"_

_3 kisses. Too much? No that's fine… No I might change it to one kiss? Jeeze Em stop being a coward just hit send!" _

I sent it, and got a very quick reply.

"_Hello beautiful, thanks for the number, ill see you tomorrow, Dan XXXX" _

_Over the moon, I went to bed, excited for what the next day will bring. _

_A/N_

_Hi, a ~chav~ in British slag is white trash sort of? Teenagers who are little shits basically. Hope you're enjoying so far. It gets a bit better I swear. _

_xxx_


End file.
